


【冬盾】In The Chill Of The Night 寒夜

by GENE_on_Chromosome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Crack, Kink, M/M, no cryo for Bucky, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome
Summary: 纽约入冬了。Bucky很冷，想让Steve给他取暖。或者更具体来说，温暖他的身体的某个部位。





	【冬盾】In The Chill Of The Night 寒夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Chill Of The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480852) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> Thank velvetjinx for giving me permission to translate this incredibly cute and hot fic !!!

“我冷。”

其实Steve自己也没有暖和过来，他在棉被和毛毯裹成的茧里翻过身来面朝Bucky。“现在是冬天，纽约的冬天。当然很冷啊，Buck。然而你才是那个一直认定只有辣鸡才穿睡衣的人。”

“我发誓以前从没这么冷过，”Bucky说，牙齿有点夸张地打颤，Steve想。

Steve狠狠地翻了翻他的眼睛，他很惊讶自己的眼珠没跳出来。“Buck，你听听你说的那些！你不记得我们过去是怎么在火堆旁边缩成一团，还有那么多次我差点死于肺炎吗？讲真？”

Bucky沉重地叹了口气。“好吧。往事如屎，你为什么不。“他蠕动了一下，然后低声说“Steve。"

“干嘛？”Steve低声回答。

“我的老二冻僵了。”

Steve爆发出响亮的大笑。“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？”

“不！”Bucky哀号。“我感觉它要枯萎然后碎成渣渣了。”

“那就多穿几条裤子。”

“没用的。”一阵沉默过后......“Steve？”

“mhm？”

“我能把老二放进你的屁股里吗？”

Steve的眼睛睁大了，他一时间竟无言以对。“这……这是你以一种浪漫的方式告诉我你想操我吗？”他气哼哼地问道。“因为你刚刚在一个小时前把我操进了床垫里，我尼玛现在真的很累，Buck。”

“没，我说的是字面意义上的。你里面总是像一个火炉，而且当我说如果再冷一点的话，它（我的老二）可能就要冻掉了的时候，我是认真的。”

Steve发出了一声巨大的，备受欺骗的叹息。“好吧。如果你认为有用的话。”

Bucky把他拉入一个深吻。“谢谢，宝贝，明天我会报答你的。你需要我来扩张吗？”

“不了，”Steve摇摇头说。“之前搞完了现在还很松呢。”

Bucky点点头，从床头柜顶上抓起了始终摆在那的润滑油，涂抹在他的阴茎上。Steve翻过身来撅起了屁股，感觉到Bucky的圆钝的老二头部在他穴口处按压。当推进内部时，Bucky喘息。“呃，Steve，你里面真热，希望我不会得冻疮……”

Steve笑到颤抖。“你的老——老二上长冻疮，”他大笑着说，Bucky在他肩膀上拍了一巴掌。

“你能不能别笑话我了？再这样我就要软了，坏了好事。”

“抱-抱歉,”Steve说，然后深吸一口气。“好吧. 我好了.”

当Bucky从背后把他抱在怀里时时，他能感觉Bucky的髋部栖息在他的屁股上，“Ohhhh，fuck yeah，Steve，”Bucky满足地呻吟。“哦我的天，我好多了。”

“你特么敢插在我里面睡觉，”Steve警告他。“你要是这样会疼死。”

“是你疼也不是我疼”Bucky说道，语调有些自鸣得意。

“不，是当我捶你老二的时候你会很疼。”Steve回嘴。

“必须指出，”Bucky在Steve的耳后磨蹭，Steve微微向后贴合蜷缩着，用他们相连的身体的体温取暖。“你真的是最棒的男朋友。”

“你该死的正确，”Steve舒服地说。“我只为你做这些，Buck。”

Bucky亲吻他的脖子，哼哼着。他们躺了大约半个小时，然后Steve开始打哈欠，“好吧，Buck，我得睡觉了，所以我希望你的老二现在已经够温暖了。”

“嗯呢，”Bucky回答。“又有爱又舒服。”

他轻柔地抽出来。Steve翻过身，环抱住Bucky然后亲了亲他。他的男朋友或许是一个完完全全的怪胎（weirdo），但他是Steve的怪胎。他会为Bucky做很多很多的事情。也包括温暖他的老二。


End file.
